


it's all about the giving in

by lauraxtennant



Series: Nine/Rose Collection [6]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Humor, Romance, Sexual Content, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-20
Updated: 2014-01-20
Packaged: 2018-01-09 10:04:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1144680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lauraxtennant/pseuds/lauraxtennant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nine/Rose, oneshot; Rose has been thinking about the way the Doctor looks at her, and decides to ask him about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	it's all about the giving in

Rose rubbed at her eyes and stifled a yawn as she stumbled through the TARDIS corridors in her pyjamas to get to the console room. Once she’d found it, she went straight to where the Doctor was standing on a ladder to fix something.

“Doctor,” she said, after clearing her throat to announce her presence. He looked down at her and raised his eyebrows.

“Shouldn’t you be asleep?” he asked.

Rose ran her fingers through her tangled hair, tilting her head to the side contemplatively. “Mm. Couldn’t sleep, though. Kept thinking of something.”

“What’s that?” he asked, as he climbed down from the ladder. He walked to the console and wandered around it, pressing a few buttons here and there. She followed, closing in on his personal space. He huffed, and turned to face her, folding his arms and crinkling his leather jacket. “Rose, spit it out, will ya?”

She scratched at her forehead for a few moments then sighed. “Right. Thing is – and I’m just gonna be blunt about it, yeah? – thing is, I don’t really know what’s going on here.”

The Doctor frowned. “Eh?”

Rose made a back and forth motion between them. “This. What even is it?”

“Rose, I think you’re sleep-deprived.” He flashed her a silly grin. “You’re not making any sense.”

“Yeah I am,” she sniffed, shifting her weight onto her other foot. Her hands came up and fiddled with the sleeves of his jacket where he still had his arms crossed. “See, I think I’ve been sort of…accidentally ignoring something that’s been going on for quite a while. And when I got thinking about it, I realised that all along you and me have been…” She took in his blank expression and her shoulders sank. “Oh. Wait, you really don’t know what I’m talking about, do you?”

“Nope, sorry,” he said, glancing down at where her hands were resting. She saw him looking and pulled her hands away, dropping her arms to her side.

“It’s all right,” she muttered. “Maybe it is all in my head…” She let out a whoosh of breath then smiled at him warmly. “Right, then, I’m gonna head back to bed. Get some sleep. And try and stop thinking about…everything. Night, Doctor - ”

He grabbed her forearm as she made to move away. “No, wait,” he interrupted, swallowing hard. “What were you – tell me what - ”

“Nah,” she said, through a giggle. “You’d only think I was being daft. And too…human. And all that.”

“But I want to know what you were thinking about. Nosy, me.”

She placed her hand over his and squeezed gently, before easing his fingers off her wrist. “It’s embarrassing, I’d…I’d rather just go to bed.”

“But how will you know if - ”

Rose paused. “Hmm?”

He shrugged a shoulder. “How will you know if it’s all in your head or not if you don’t tell me what you’re on about?”

She nibbled on her bottom lip for a moment, suddenly feeling terribly self-conscious standing there in just her pjs with him looking at her all intently like that. “I just…” She trailed off, and her breath hitched when he took a few steps towards her.

“Yeah?” he prompted.

“I’ve been thinking about…”

“About what, Rose?”

They looked at each other quietly for a few moments. Rose weighed up the pros and cons of just going for it and seeing what he did.

He stepped closer still. “Rose?” he said again, his voice low, and Rose shivered.

“I, um. The past few months, I didn’t – I didn’t realise, I just – thought it didn’t mean – but…” she stumbled over her words. She let out a long, shaky breath. “You’ve been flirting with me.”

The Doctor’s eyes widened. But he said nothing.

“And, um,” Rose continued awkwardly, filling the silence. “It’s not…it’s not the same as when you flirt with other people, is it?” He didn’t answer, and she admitted, “So I s’pose what I’ve been thinking about lately is that, er. Usually by now if a guy’s been…acting like that, then he’d’ve made some sort of move?”

The Doctor’s eyes dropped from hers and he stared at the grating, his mouth opening and closing once or twice as he fought to find a reply to that.

“And I know you’re not a human bloke, but - ”

That got his attention. His head snapped back up and he interrupted her with a stern, “And that’s a problem, is it?”

Rose swallowed. “What?”

“That I’m not human.”

“N-no. No problem at all,” she said, breathing out roughly. “In fact…”

“In fact?”

“In fact, I like that it’s been different, with us. You. It’s good.” Rose watched his face carefully for his reaction. She sighed in relief when his lips twitched slightly. “Doctor, can I just – can I just ask you outright?”

“You’ve never been hesitant about doing that before,” he pointed out wryly.

“Yeah, well, nothing I’ve asked you before has ever been so…nerve-wracking.”

“Just ask me, Rose,” he said, so softly that it threw Rose off for a moment.

“Um.” She twisted her fingers together anxiously. “Do you ever think about me?”

His brow furrowed. “Of course - ”

Rose had to interject swiftly. “No, I mean, think about me. Like, um, like think about kissing me, that sort of thing.”

The Doctor glanced at the console, breaking her hopeful gaze. “I, er.” He shook his head slightly. “Rose…”

She took a few steps back, almost stumbling into the jumpseat but righting herself quickly. “No, right, course not. I just – sorry. Wanted to check, that’s all.”

“No, wait, it’s…”

“It’s fine,” she insisted, pasting on a small smile when he turned his head to look at her with a pained, apologetic expression. “Just wondered, you know. So, um, I’m gonna actually go bury myself under my duvet for a few days,” she said through an embarrassed laugh. “See ya - ”

“Please don’t go,” the Doctor said suddenly, quickly.

She was already at the door to the corridor. “What? Why not?”

“Because you haven’t given me a chance to explain.”

“Oh. Okay, well…”

He smiled at her. “Rose, you’re right. I’m not like a human bloke. I don’t go in for what you see as the conventional way of expressing to someone that you – care about them. But there’s no use me pretending to you that I don’t think about what I’d do if things were different, ‘cos I do. And I don’t want you to feel hurt, thinking I don’t think about kissing you, ‘cos I do. But it’s complicated, and things like that, they aren’t really meant to be, for us. Do you – do you see what I mean?”

Rose nodded slowly. “I think so. But – you said it isn’t meant to be, yeah? Why not?” She walked back over to him. “If you think about it and you want that then – why not just go for it?”

“I’m not supposed to do that,” he murmured. “I’m not supposed - ”

“So? Do you think anyone gets to the end of their life having not done something they weren’t s’posed to?”

“No, but I’m a Time Lord, Rose, the last of the Time Lords. The stakes are a little different.”

Rose was standing right in front of him, now, her eyes flicking between his and his lips, and she reached her hand towards his and interlinked their fingers. “We’re right here,” she whispered. “We’re right here, living our lives together in this spaceship, and it turns out we want the same thing from one another, so why can’t we just - ”

“We want the same things from each other now, but what about when you get older, hmm?” he asked her quietly. “What about when you want marriage and kids and all that?”

“None of that matters to me.”

“But it might. One day.”

“Nah,” she said, wrinkling her nose up. “Kiss me.”

Despite himself, he chuckled at her gentle request. “Rose - ”

“Please,” Rose whispered.

The Doctor sighed heavily. “Why do you have to be so damn tempting, hm?”

“It’ll make you happy, I promise,” she teased, tongue poking out of the corner of her mouth. “I’ll make you happy. I’m a very good kisser.”

“Are you now,” he murmured.

“Mmhmm. What about you, Doctor? Scared you won’t be able to keep up?”

“I am a bit out of practice,” he confessed, then he shook his head at himself. “Not that I’ll be getting back in practice…”

“You sure about that?” Rose asked, lifting her eyebrows up and down. Her free hand moved up to his chest, splayed across his jumper. She could feel his hearts beating quickly beneath her palm and fingertips. “Go on. Live a little.”

“Rose, you are making it very hard for me to resist taking you up on that offer, but you have to understand - ” he untwined their fingers and put both his hands on her shoulders, squeezing lightly. “You have to understand that it just can’t – it can’t happen. The differences between us, between the length of our lives and the – the way we spend them, it’s too much.”

Rose’s smile faded. “You really mean that?”

His jaw clenched tightly and he nodded.

“And all this…all this stuff that’s happened between us during the time I’ve been here, it wasn’t heading for anything?”

“I’m sorry.”

Rose inhaled sharply, then let the breath out in a whoosh. “Yeah.”

“I am, Rose. If things were different - ”

“If I wasn’t human, you mean,” she sniffed.

“No, if I was human,” he corrected. He cupped her cheek, stroked beneath her eye tenderly with his thumb. “There’s nothing about you I would want to change. Only stuff about me.”

“I wouldn’t want you to change anything about yourself, though,” she said, tilting her head and nuzzling into his palm. “I just want to stay with you, for - ”

“Our forevers don’t match up, Rose,” he interrupted, drawing her into a hug. His fingers stroked through her hair and he pressed a kiss to the top of her head. “It would be incredibly foolish of us to try to take that fact on.”

Rose wrapped her arms around his waist but lifted her head to look at him again. “It can be fun, though, being foolish.”

“You’re never gonna give up, are you?” he chuckled, leaning his forehead against hers.

Their noses bumped and Rose smiled. “No.”

The Doctor’s hands moved from their position on her back to grip her hips. “No matter what I say, you’re gonna keep being bloody optimistic, aren’t you?”

“Sort of, yeah,” she replied, eyes twinkling and going slightly unfocussed with him leaning in so close. “And you know what?”

“What?”

“You’re gonna change your mind.”

“Am I?”

“Yep. ‘Cos I’ve got plans, Doctor.”

He couldn’t help but smile. “That doesn’t surprise me.”

“I mean I could give you a preview of those plans right now if you like.”

“I don’t think my hearts could take it,” he laughed.

“All right then, the long game it is.”

“Yeah?”

“Mmhmm. You’d better be careful, Doctor, ‘cos all sorts of things are gonna be sneaking up on you.”

His grip on her hips tightened. “Like what?”

“That would be telling,” she whispered, her breath hot against his lips. “But there might be some casual nakedness involved.”

He nudged his nose against hers again playfully. “No way are you gonna walk around here with no clothes on, not with Jack on board.”

“Oh I dunno,” she teased. “Could be liberating. Anyway, at least Jack would notice.”

“I can assure you, Rose Tyler, that I would also notice.”

“Hmm, would you though?”

He pulled her against him and she gasped. “Noticing now, aren’t I, and you’ve still got all your clothes on,” he pointed out.

Rose’s hands fisted the back of his jumper. “Oh god,” she whispered, lifting herself up slightly to rub against the hard length she could feel encased in his jeans. “You’ve done it now.”

“What’s that?” he asked, pushing his hips firmly into hers.

“Well you see the problem is, when we started this conversation I was already two thirds of the way to being completely horny, so congratulations,” she informed him, her lips barely a few centimetres from his now. “Now I’m so wet I can’t think straight.”

The Doctor did not bother speaking vocally about what her surprisingly filthy words just did to him. Instead, demonstrating that he could resist no longer, he pressed his mouth to hers and sank his teeth around that tempting bottom lip he’d been staring at all night. Rose moaned and gripped his jumper again, this time lifting it up slightly to move her hands beneath, wandering up his back. She parted her lips and encouraged him to do the same, and soon the kiss grew from heated to scorching in intensity. The Doctor rocked his hips into hers and realised that he needed to push her up against something for better leverage. He discounted the console as he knew she’d only end up hurting herself; he then catalogued that shagging her against one of the coral struts might require too much effort on the part of his knees, which were already turning to jelly thanks to her delicious tongue tracing the roof of his mouth.

His hands moved to her arse and lifted her, hoisting her into the air as he swivelled them around, before placing her on the jumpseat as she squeaked in realisation, their mouths breaking apart to heave in oxygen. Her legs wrapped around him and tugged him between her thighs, and as he took in her flushed face and chest, he let out a low growl, wishing he’d had the foresight to kiss her when she’d first asked; if he had, they’d surely be in a bedroom by now.

“Told you you’d change your mind,” she whispered, starting to smile.

The Doctor shook his head at her fondly. “Cheeky,” he said, before eyeing her position. “This isn’t quite right,” he mused. “Think we’re gonna have to take this elsewhere.”

“I’d rather you just take me right here,” she grinned.

He groaned. “Firstly, stop saying things like that or I’m not even gonna get ‘round to taking off these jeans, and secondly, one or both of us is gonna break something if I try to fuck you on the jumpseat. And before you suggest it, nope, I’m definitely gonna be the one on top this time, so that solution you’re thinking of right now is no good either.” He leant over her and kissed her hard on the lips again before murmuring, “Next time, though.”

Rose laughed as he stood back up straight, and she relaxed her legs, letting them drop from around him. Her hands moved to his jeans, unbuttoning and unzipping them, not breaking his gaze as she did so.

“Not that either,” he tutted at her, grabbing her shoulders as she sat up. “I’ve got plans for what your mouth and mine can get up to later but for that we’re definitely going to need a bed.”

“Oh so you’re the one with the plans now, are you?” she smiled.

“Yep. Always had them, really, just in case.”

“Mmm, bet you have.”

The Doctor did his jeans back up with a wince and then reached out and grabbed her hands, urging her to stand up. “Come on, you, let’s find somewhere with a mattress and pillows.”

::

Two minutes later they were in Rose’s room. He’d lost his jumper on the way there, and Rose was very glad about that, running her hands across his chest as he guided her backwards towards the bed. He pushed her onto it gently and started to take off his jeans and pants in one go, watching her in amusement when her eyes glazed over. “Is it only me getting naked tonight then?” he prompted, lifting an eyebrow at her lying there with her pyjamas most definitely still on.

“Uh…what?” she mumbled, distracted by the way he was kneeling on the bed and then crawling over her, his cock bobbing between them until he settled between her legs. She let out a moan at the feel of him pressing against her. The Doctor kissed her lips, then trailed his mouth along her jaw and nipped at her earlobe.

“Can I undress you?” he whispered, nuzzling at the side of her face.

Rose smiled slowly, suddenly shy again, and nodded. He lifted himself off her, sitting back on his haunches, and gripped the hem of her camisole top, pulling it over her head and baring her chest. He grinned at her excitedly and she laughed, “All right?”

“Very all right,” he replied, leaning down to kiss her sternum. “Much more than all right,” he continued, lips moving across her right breast, “Fantastic, in fact,” he said next, as he moved to her left.

“Good to know,” she whispered, her eyes falling shut as he sucked on her nipple. Then he was pulling away again and moving his hands down her torso to the waistband of her pyjama bottoms.

“These are very thin trousers,” he murmured, heat in his voice as he let one finger trail down between her legs, to where she had already soaked through the fabric. She bit the inside of her cheek and tried not to buck her hips so soon. “Your knickers must be ruined.”

“Wouldn’t be the first time.”

The Doctor smirked. “How did I not realise you were such a naughty little thing?”

“Well you’ve never been in my room after hours before, have ya?” she grinned, waggling her eyebrows.

“Mm, that was an oversight,” he commented, as he began to ease her pyjama bottoms down her legs. She wriggled around a bit, helping him get rid of them.

“You gonna be in here a lot now, then?”

He stroked his hands up and down her calves. “Since you’ve seduced me and rendered me thought process about why we shouldn’t be doing this completely useless, yeah, probably. That okay?”

“Of course,” she answered. “Got you right where I want you, now.”

“Seems to me that you only had that epiphany tonight, though, so what changed, hmm?” he asked, as he crawled back between her legs. He kissed around her navel as she pondered her answer.

“Nah, been thinking about this for a while,” she admitted. “Tonight, though, I was thinking about how you were looking at me this morning, you know, to get me going, and - ”

“Get you going?” he interrupted, nibbling at her hipbone but utterly failing to contain his grin. “Were you touching yourself, Rose Tyler? Is that why you couldn’t sleep?”

“Shut up, as if you don’t,” she retorted.

“I most certainly do not,” he murmured, playing with the waistband of her knickers idly.

“Liar. Jack said - ”

“Jack said what?” he asked in alarm, lifting his head to look at her.

“He said that he reckoned you did, said that was how you kept in control all the time.”

“Hmph,” the Doctor muttered.

“What, so you don’t?” Rose propped herself up on her elbows, looking down at him curiously.

The Doctor rolled his eyes. “Fine, but not that often. Not as often as you,” he smirked. “Anyway, we’ve lost track of what we were talking about. Go back to the bit where you were thinking about me.”

“You like that, do you?”

The Doctor licked across Rose’s knickers in response, and she half-moaned, half-laughed. Couldn’t have that. He changed tactics and sucked on her clit through the fabric, and Rose’s giggle abruptly morphed into a “Fuck, Doctor.” Much better.

“So how was I looking at you this morning?” he asked, as he encouraged her to raise her hips so that he could get her knickers off.

“When I sat on Jack’s lap at breakfast to steal his toast,” she clarified, squeezing her eyes shut as he threw her knickers across the room and easily slid two fingers inside her.

“Hm. Wanted to forget about that,” he realised.

“I was messing around, you know. But you got all – Captain envy, again, looking at me like you wanted to kiss me. Or…”

“Yeah, ‘or,’” he agreed, as he shifted up the bed. He kept his fingers between her legs as he moved, but once he was face to face with her again, he eased them out. He used her moisture to lubricate his cock, then positioned himself at her entrance. “Definitely ‘or.’”

“God, yes.”

Slowly, he slid into her, pressing his nose into her cheek and gripping the pillows beside her head. “Fuck, Rose.”

She ran her hands down his back to his bum, and pushed him in all the way. “Yes,” she whispered, eyes closing. “Oh that’s better.”

The Doctor chuckled and lifted his head to look at her, to watch her flushed and gorgeous features contort with pleasure. “Needed this, have you?”

Her eyes fluttered open. “Mmhmm, been lonely.”

His smile softened into something sad and loving. “Me too.”

Rose smiled back, and squeezed his arse. “You feel really good,” she told him happily.

That coaxed his grin out in full force again.

“I mean it,” she said, arching her hips. “It’s perfect. Better than I imagined, even. Now you just gotta move.”

He kissed her, long and slow, and started up a rhythm with his hips to match it. Rose hooked her legs around him, encouraging him to move faster. Their conversation dwindled, and as he increased the pace and depth of his thrusts, the room was filled with the sounds of the wet slip-slide motion of their bodies moving together. He punctuated a particularly hard thrust with his teeth sinking into the curve of her neck and shoulder, and Rose groaned loudly, grabbing helplessly at his back for a decent grip on him. She mumbled nonsense into his ear, filthy nonsense, spurring him on, and when he slid a hand between them to pinch, a bit roughly, at her clit, she fell, her muscles clenching down on him inside her. She couldn’t help but shout out his name. The Doctor grabbed the headboard in his hands and drove fiercely into her a few more times, riding her through her orgasm, before following her into bliss, exploding into her with such a force that she shuddered in pleasure and grabbed at his arse again, holding him inside her even as he began to soften.

"Woah," she murmured, as he settled his head on her shoulder and collapsed atop her. "That was…wow."

He smushed his nose into her neck, tongue darting out to taste her slick skin, and hummed in agreement. “It was…you are just…gorgeous.”

In a sweaty, contented heap, they lay in silence for a few minutes, listening to each other’s breathing and heart rate return to normal. “Are you gonna be mad at yourself for doing this?” Rose asked quietly, running her fingers up and down his back.

His mouth moved against her neck as he answered, “Always mad at myself for something, me.”

“But it was so good. You can’t regret something that good.”

“It was fantastic,” he agreed. “And we’ll definitely be doing that again as soon as possible, if that’s all right with you. But there will still be part of me telling me that what I’m doing is wrong.”

“You aren’t taking advantage, if that’s what you’re thinking. I might be a lot younger than you but I’m an adult, I can make my own decisions. And I wanted and loved every second of it.”

“I know, love,” he said quietly, kissing her jaw. “I’ve just always had it in me head that I wouldn’t ever cross this line with someone I travelled with.”

“I’m not gonna make things awkward, you know. Nothing’s gonna change, I’ll always want all the adventures and that, and you don’t have to tell anyone about…us. It can just be something we do, you know? Something that’s ours. In here. Outside world, universe – that doesn’t have to know a thing.”

He chuckled and lifted his head. “As long as you don’t go thinking I’m ashamed.”

She furrowed her brow. “Eh?”

“The reason I’m not gonna be shouting out to all and sundry that we’re, er, together or whatever, it’s not ‘cos I don’t want them to know in general. Blimey, would be great if I could announce to all the blokes we come across that you’ll be going home with me,” he grinned, waggling his eyebrows, and she swatted his arm playfully. “No, the only reason I can’t have random people knowing is because it could put you in danger – even more so than you already are.”

“What, if people know you have pesky feelings for a measly human?” she joked, tugging on his ear affectionately.

“Think about all the people out there who want to hurt me. Think about how easy it would be for them to do that if they knew how much – how I feel about you,” he elaborated softly.

Rose nodded in understanding and tilted her head to give him a tender kiss. “Not to mention, what Mum would do to you if she knew,” she said then, trying to lighten the mood.

His eyes went wide in horror. “Oh, crikey. Didn’t even think about that. I hope Jack doesn’t tell her.”

“How will Jack know?” Rose frowned.

“Several reasons, Rose Tyler,” the Doctor replied. “One: there’s no way he didn’t hear you screaming out my name earlier; people on the planet Barcelona heard that, and they’re in the next solar system - ”

“Oh you think you’re so impressive - ”

“And two: you think I’m gonna be able to keep my hands off you whilst we’re inside the TARDIS? No sir.”

“He’s gonna ask to join in, you know.”

“Not gonna happen.”


End file.
